paranormal_witnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox Hollow Farm
Fox Hollow Farm is the eighth episode of season 2 of Paranormal Witness. It aired on September 26, 2012. It is the eightteenth episode of the series. Profile Subject Names: Rob Graves, Vicky Graves, Joe Le Blanc, Jeremy Subject Location: Westfield, Indiana Paranormal Experience: A serial killer may be haunting his former residence Plot Rob Graves and his family were looking to escape city life to a home with more space. On outward appearance, Fox Hollow Farm was more than perfect. It was a steal. As they toured the house with a realtor, Rob began wondering why a house that was so desirable and gorgeous didn't have anyone living in it. What was going on? As he thought about it, Rob realized it might be a property he'd heard about on the local news. Rob asked if it was where Herbert Baumeister had lived. The realtor said yes, and that was why it was such a good deal. They decided they could live with the fact that the house had belonged to Indiana's most prolific serial killer, and bought it. Vicky was vacuuming gravel that the kids had tracked in around the pool one day when the vacuum kept cutting out. The vacuum kept being unplugged at the extension cord. The third time startled her, and she felt as though someone else was there. It felt as though someone didn't want her there. Rob worked at a car dealership. His colleague, Joe Le Blanc, was chronically late to work. He had a terrible commute, and needed to move closer to the dealership. Rob offered the spare apartment they had on the property. Joe wasn't fazed by the history, as the apartment had been gutted since the time of the murders. All of the bad things were gone. Rob helped Joe and his dog Fred move in. When they were done, Joe was so exhausted that he fell onto the bed and went right to sleep. He dreamt of running for his life. He was being chased by something bad. When he woke, he tried to run, and hit the doorframe very hard. He collapsed onto the floor in pain. There were shards of glass everywhere, and they had gotten into his hands. He didn't know what he was running from, but he felt he had to get out of there right away. One day, Vicky had come home from work to find Rob painting. While she looked at his work, something caught her eye. There was a man in a red t-shirt standing in their yard. As he walked away from her, Vicky realized that she wasn't able to see the man's legs. Just as quickly as his legs disappeared, the rest of him vanished. Rob dismissed it as a serial killer 'groupie'. They walked over to the area were she'd seen the person, and found nothing. Concerned for what Vicky had seen, Rob installed security cameras on the premises. Joe was washing dishes in his apartment one night when he heard a knock on the door. The knocking became more insistent. Joe opened the door, and found nothing. He looked around outside, and saw no one. He closed and locked the door, unable to shake the uncomfortable feeling something was watching him. He couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a whisp of something grabbed his attention. Joe looked back into the bedroom, and saw nothing. Even Fred was acting as though he'd seen something. One night, as Joe was taking Fred for a walk up and down the driveway, Joe heard something in the woods. Fred had stopped, and the dog's ears were perked up. As they walked back, Fred took off running. Fred was chasing after a man in a red shirt. The man walked into the woods, and disappeared. Fred still gave chase. Joe walked into the woods to get his dog. He wasn't sure if the man in the red shirt was malevolent, but he needed to find Fred. With no warning, he came face-to-face with the man in the red shirt. Joe turned and ran for his life, with Fred shortly behind him. Joe told Vicky, and they realized they'd seen the same thing. Joe was awakened by another insistent knock on his door. He called out, asking who was there, but received no answer. He could feel the panels in the door vibrating from the knocking. Finally, Joe pulled the still-vibrating door open…and saw no one there. He did, however, see the doorknocker still sitting perpendicular to the door. While he watched, the knocker fell, making the sound one last time. Joe closed the door, bolting it shut, and began to feel a bit safer. He went back to find Fred growling. Joe heard a sound like the doorknob turning. Something was violently battling with the doorknob. Finally, it stopped. Within seconds, the door banged open, and wood chips flew across the apartment. Joe stepped outside, and when he turned around, he saw a man in his apartment. This man was running for his life, desperately trying to get away from somebody. Joe thought he'd seen one of Baumeister's victims. Rob, Vicky, and Joe began investigating what was known of what had happened on the property. As they were viewing some old news footage that included pictures of the victims, Joe saw the young man who'd run through his apartment. Rob grew worried that Joe was becoming obsessed with the Baumeister case. One day, Joe was walking through the woods with Fred when the dog took off running. Joe gave chase, and when Fred stopped, something caught Joe's eye. He dug it out of the leaves, and realized it was a human bone. He took it to Vicky and Rob. Vicky knew it was human, and thought it was a femur. She also thought he'd found it in the area near where they'd seen the man in the red shirt. Rob called the lead detective on the case to report the bone, and the detective agreed to come out and show them where events had taken place. Baumeister was believed to have strangled his victims in or near the pool. A friend of Joe's named Jeremy wanted to visit the house to put to bed the rumors of it being haunted. They were diving to retrieve dead beetles from the bottom of the pool when Joe felt someone touch his back. He thought it might have been one of the boys, but they were on the other side of the pool. As Joe swam back to his friends, he was pulled under. He felt fingers choking him. Jeremy watched Joe put his hands to his neck, panic like he'd never seen on his friend's face before. Joe managed to escape, and got all of his friends out of the pool before it could get them. Joe was working at his computer one night when the sound of metallic scraping startled him. He got up to find the knives from his butcher block in the sink, and cuts in the wood walls. Could someone have been stabbed in his kitchen? After watching the ghost hunting shows, Joe unplugs everything that could possibly make a noise and use his cell phone for an EVP session. In the kitchen, Joe asked if anyone was there. Within moments, Fred began barking. Joe took the recording to his computer for playback. When he listened closely, the response to his question was clearly "the married one." When Joe looked at the known victim list, every victim had been single. That was when it dawned on Joe that Herbert had been married. Outcome Joe remains convinced that Herbert is back. The bone was sent for testing. It remains unidentified. These events continue to the present day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes